thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 07 - Nihilist Moths to the Flame
Opening Text StiLl @livE...N0tt thad u carRed...(Video appears of Ashley Seal as Leera and Eric Radic as Krag) f@Rewelt cruul ho0meNs (video of the five main cast members appears) Guest I dEd"nt Died. (Video appears of Krag jumping excitedly on the couch appears) Mebyee Nexd weak. I hopE. (Video of Adam Rady as Markus & Diana Restrepo as Alex appears) Was that Alex?! (Dragons and Things logo appears) When Last We Met When last we met, we had taken a look into the life of Markus, who was wandering the realms with Angie and Thistle the shifter. Their life was simple on the outside, moving from town to town as a traveling side show, but on the inside things were more complicated. Angie and Markus were constantly in search of some way to free Markus from the bargain he’d made with the shadow demon to regain his soul. That bargain gave the demon 15 minutes that it could inhabit Markus freely, acting out whatever grim agenda it had while he was helpless to resist. There was no telling when the demon would collect, and so Markus lived in constant fear of himself. Their life as entertainers came to an abrupt end when they were tracked down by Forlorean, a druid tasked with bringing Angie back to the druid enclave to account for her time. Angie tried to insist on staying, but in the end was beholden to her duty to the enclave. Markus and Thistle were allowed to go with her, and they all soon found themselves facing another druid of high rank, Bailey Sunspree. Bailey seemed more sympathetic to Angie’s cause, but could not deny that she had duties to the druids that would put her quest to save Markus on hold. Her task was now to accompany the fallen druid Dwindle on a quest for atonement, to regain his power and his dominion over the marshes south of Trapsborough. This quest would be to clean up the mess Yessendra was causing for her Fey Queen Patron. Somehow she had used her knowledge of the druidic language that Dwindle taught her to open a demi-plane, unleashing creatures of the feywild on an island in Quellmore Lake. They would be accompanied by their old friends Mug and Ale, and a newcomer, Akna the barbarian. Quellmore Lake was quite far away, but thanks to the begrudging aid of Dan the Unicorn, the journey took but an instant. Everyone: Dan!! Angie: Dan's my favorite. Jim: You can play Dan when you die, Thistle. Yay! Angie: I want to die! Jim: Whoever dies first can play Dan. Angie: I fireball myself. '' ''Jim: Aren't you immune to fire. Come on now, Angie. You know that won't work. Angie: Dang it. Jim: Almost immediately, the heroes began to notice things were getting weird on the lake. Plants that had never before been seen on the material plane were sprouting and spreading. The lake turned out to be home to murderous fey known as kelpies, and the island was inhabited by a great caterpillar with a human woman’s face who asked them to kill her sister. Needless to say, it was a weird day. You all agreed to face down Cleolescence’s dread sister, whom had been transformed after emerging from The Black Curtain, whatever that was. You tracked her, following odd piles of ash and dust, until finally you came upon the wicked creature. It was an enormous moth with a deer skull face and hollow eyes that seemed to tear apart the very molecules of any who met its dread gaze. Markus trapped it amongst the trees with a mass of magical web, but unfortunately Mug’s roc companion Ale is up there as well. Thistle has managed to climb up into the webbing and tear at the moth creature with his claws, but he is alone, and its life draining tentacles have created a grim prognosis for the feral shifter. Akna, you tried to get up into the webbing as well, but you became ensnared in it yourself, and must now struggle to get free. The battlefield is divided, and there seems to be very little hope that all of you will survive. What do you do? Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * BlueBeard the Pirate's Ring - Badali Jewelry * 43 Eligible Shares. * Winner rolled by Akna. * Be sure to click here for the latest Sponsors & Discount Codes. Trivia * This marks the second appearance of Nathan Ondracek as Thistle the shifter. * This marks the second appearance of Becca Hardy as Akna the barbarian. Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Thistle Episodes - Dragons and Things Category:Akna Episodes - Dragons and Things Category:Angie Episodes - Dragons and Things Category:Mug Episodes - Dragons and Things